The Test of Love
by Sonshine820
Summary: When Sonny and Chad start secretly dating, only one little girl finds out. Her name is Dakota Condor, and she will do anything she can to get them to break up... anything.


Sonny and Chad had been going out for the past month now. No one knows, everyone still thinks that they despise each other.

It all started when Sonny and Chad were talking backstage at the Gotcha! talk show.

"Two and half!" Chad stated.

"We could do that…" Sonny said.

They took a deep breath and said," Three!" Staring at each other for just a couple of seconds, they both gulped and said the same three words in unison.

"I like you…" They both smiled.

"Really?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded his head. "Wow that was, so much easier to say than I thought it would be…" Sonny said, satisfied. Sonny walked towards the curtains leading back to the stage, and Chad put his hand on her back to guide her through.

Every chance they get to be alone, they spend it together. Going on dates, talking to each other, and just catching up from the last time they talked. Only once where they spotted hanging out together, but they had a quick excuse.

They were in the cafeteria, and Sonny had taken a seat next to Chad. They both knew that it was a bad idea, but they didn't care. The other Mackenzie Falls and So Random! cast members walked in. The first thing they noticed was Sonny and Chad sitting next to each other.

As quickly as they could, Sonny yelled to Chad.

"Chad, I can't believe you would say that! How am I not a good actor? You play one character, and I play tons of different ones! I can't believe that you made me come all the way over here just so you could gloat about yourself and how perfect your Mackenzie Falls life is!" Sonny got up and walked away. She looked back just once, and Chad gave her a settle wink that only Sonny noticed.

That was the only time they were caught. But no one cared at all. Tawni still cares only about herself, Nico and Grady still only like to get video games and girls, and Zora still likes being, well Zora.

On Sonny and Chad's most recent date, they talked about how they might have to tell their cast mates what was going on between them.

"Well, I think that my cast mates won't care as much as yours…" Chad said.

"Yes, me too, Nico and Grady especially won't stand for it…" Sonny agreed.

"Let's just leave it at that for right now… ok?"

"Ok,"

"And promise, nothing will EVER break us apart?"

"Yes Chad, nothing!"

"Good, because the only thing that is more important than me and my Mack Falls is you." Sonny had one of the biggest smiles on her face.

"Really Chad? That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me! Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, why would I say it if I didn't?" Chad smiled.

Sonny was sitting in her dressing room, just looking over this week's script, until there was a settle knock on the door.

"Come in…" Sonny said, not really paying attention who was at the door.

"Hello Munroe…" said a familiar and haunting voice. Sonny's eyes widened. Dakota Condor. She knew it was her, and she didn't know how to avoid it. She just acted like she was just another little girl.

"Hey Dakota, how's it going?" Sonny said in the sweetest tone.

"Look, don't play nice girl with me. I need to work something out with you, big time!" Sonny cleared her throat.

"Okay…" Dakota walked up to Sonny.

"I'm going to make this quick, so don't interrupt me. I know you're dating Chad,"

Sonny's eyes widened once again.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm not happy with it. So I need you to break up with him, okay?"

"What? Me date Chad? Do you know how much I hate him?" Sonny said in her high denial voice.

"You don't. I've seen you hugging, flirting, talking, and even… kissing! I can't stand it! Chad is mine!"

"Uh… ok, let's say I were dating Chad, why would I break up with him? What would you do?"

Dakota smiled her sinister smile.

"If you break up with him, then there is a higher percent chance that I will marry him someday!" Sonny bursted into laughter at the thought of Chad and Dakota getting married. Was Dakota crazy? She was so naïve.

"Well, even if you will be, Mrs. Dakota Cooper…"

"Dylan Cooper!" Dakota corrected.

"Look, that's _his_ Dylan, and he's very sensitive about it. No one else gets it!" Sonny said almost in a yell. She knew how he felt about his, "Dylan". She had to say something. "Ok, sorry. I am NOT going to break up with Chad! And you can't make me!" Dakota got right in Sonny's face.

"Besides 'you', what's the most important thing to Chad?" Sonny looked innocent. She knew what was coming up. "That's right, his acting career. You don't break up with Chad, I tell my Dad that he was mean to me and he will be fired!" Dakota backed away.

"Wait, why not just fire me?"

"Because, if you love Chad so much, then you should save his job, not yours,"

"But…"

"AND, if you don't break up with him, I will also tell all your cast mates that you two "were" dating. He won't want to date you anymore after you got him fired!" Sonny sighed with an angry face on.

"Fine, I'll do it…" Sonny said angrily.

"Yay!" Dakota clapped and screamed. "But here are the terms," Dakota said seriously again. "You cannot tell Chad that you are doing this because I told you to, ever! After you break up, you can never talk to him again. And, we forget this conversation ever happened. Any of these rules break, Chad gets fired and everyone knows that you dated him. Got it?" Sonny nodded.

"Good, now let's go!"

"Right now?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I will be watching you!" Dakota declared.

"Fine…" Sonny walked out the door and into the hallway.

When Sonny and Dakota passed the cafeteria, they were almost at the Mackenzie Falls set. They were walking very fast too. Just then, Sonny realized something.

"Hey Dakota, can we stop for a moment?"

"Why?" Dakota asked.

"I need to ask you something…"

"Alright…" They backed up into a little corner of the hall.

"Why didn't you ask Chad to break up with me?"

"Oh, well that's because if Chad's really upset, then he won't like you, but he'll like me more. But if I told him to do it, he'd get mad at me, and be upset and he wouldn't forgive me…" Sonny gasped.

"You… you… are…" At that moment Zora walked by saying her famous line about Dakota.

"EVIL…" They both looked at Zora as she walked passed them.

"Come on Munroe, let's go…"

When they got to the Mackenzie Falls set, they could see Chad and his cast mates.

"Alright Munroe, get to it…"

"Wait, what is my excuse for breaking up with him?"

"Uh… just say you don't want anyone to know or find out, it's too risky…" Sonny sighed.

"Ok…" Sonny walked up to the Mackenzie Falls cast members. Of course, Chad recognized her first.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" Chad asked. His "posse" was staring at her, like she was some kind of weirdo.

"Can we… uh talk… alone?" Sonny said sadly.

"Yeah, sure, of course…" Chad got up and tried not to make any movements that would show that they like each other.

They were now at the backstage of Mackenzie Falls.

"So, what do you want to talk about? You sound really upset…"

"Well, uh…" Sonny turned around to see if Dakota was there. Of course, she was but she was hiding. "Listen, I don't think this is going to work out, it's too risky…"

Chad's eyes widened.

"What you mean you and me? Sonny, what's the matter with you?"

"I… I… just don't want my cast mates to figure out ok. They would get mad at me, and my whole show wouldn't work…" Sonny was almost starting to cry.

"What? Wait, that's not right Sonny. I thought I was the one who cared about that. Don't do that Sonny come on, what's up?" Sonny was trying to hold back tears.

"I can't do this…" Sonny mumbled under her breath as she sighed.

"Can't do what…" Sonny really couldn't break up with him, but she said the opposite.

"I can't be with you anymore. It's all about your job. That's all you care about, yourself!" Chad's jaw dropped.

"Sonny, I thought you were over that. I thought you were different now…" Chad said with anger in his tone. "You promised Sonny! You promised nothing would ever break us apart. And this is what happens? How can I ever trust you again? I thought I could! I guess I was wrong, you know what, we are done. Goodbye Sonny Munroe. Don't ever speak to Chad Dylan Cooper again! You're not worth it anymore. You used to be. I guess this relationship changed us both. You're just another random from Chuckle City." Chad turned around and walked away.

"Chad…" Sonny said choking on her tears. She was full of them. His words hurt her. She had never thought that he would ever really hate her as much as he did now.

Sonny ran out the doors of Mackenzie Falls, sobbing. She ran past Dakota. She did what she had to do for Chad. In the end, it made her feel really bad though.

Back at Mackenzie Falls, Chad sat down with his cast mates again.

"What was that Chad?" asked Skyler, the actor who played Devon.

"Oh, she just wanted to tell me… that…" A look of despair came upon Chad's face. He tried to act cool when Sonny broke up with him, but he really wasn't cool. The one girl who he actually cared for was gone, away from him, for good. "I need a minute alone…" Chad said. He got up and walked away from everyone into his dressing room.

When he got into his dressing room, he slammed the door and locked it. He had never been so upset, and mad at Sonny. He looked at his mirror in his dressing room. He loved Sonny so much, that he even placed pictures of her on his mirror so he would look at himself and her at the same time. Chad had never done that before.

He walked over to the mirror, and started ripping all of the pictures of Sonny of it. There were some of her that he took of her, there were some of her on So Random!, and there were some that they had taken together. But now he wanted to forget that those things ever happened. Sonny was just another girl he had dated now. Yet, he still had feelings for her somehow.

Dakota was smirking in the corner of the Mackenzie Falls set. She had done it. She had gotten Sonny Munroe to stop dating Chad Dylan Cooper. She decided to continue her plan, and go talk to Chad. She got up from her hiding place and walked to Chad's dressing room.

She knocked gently on the door, hoping that Chad was in there. Sure enough, Chad opened the door.

"Oh, hi Dakota…" Chad said with a smile. He didn't want her to get upset and get fired.

"Hi Chad, I couldn't help but see that you were upset, may I ask what's wrong?" Dakota said in the sweetest tone looking up at Chad.

"Uh, nothings wrong, just uh… nothing…" Chad said looking down. His look seemed familiar to the time when he was on a fake date with Sonny and he had just realized that James Conroy already wanted her back. That meant that faking like they were on a date was over.

"Chad, Chad, Chad…" Dakota said walking towards Chad.

"I know something is wrong, just tell me…" Dakota said. Chad decided that there was no fighting this.

"Ok, come on in…" Chad said, opening the door more widely to let Dakota in. Dakota walked in and took a seat on the couch. Chad sat in a chair adjacent from her.

"Ok, well…" Chad wasn't going to tell her what happened. Who knows what would happen if he told her he was dating someone.

"Uh…"

"CHAD! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chad was cut off by the yelling of Marta, the girl who played Penelope in Mackenzie Falls. Chad smiled and said to Dakota,

"I'll be right back…" Chad got up and opened the door and walked out.

Dakota was sitting in Chad's dressing room, all alone. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was surprising that a nine year old would have a phone, but hey, she was the daughter of Mr. Condor! Dakota looked at her phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Macy! No, no, just chilling out…" The person on the other line talked for a second or two."I know right?"

"Chad, I can't believe you would say this about me in an interview!" Marta screamed at Chad.

"What did I say?"

"When you were asked about our relationship, you said you were with someone else!"

"Look, I can honestly tell you, that I am no longer dating anyone anymore…" Chad said, looking a little upset. Chad turned around and walked away as Marta smiled.

Chad walked through the door to his dressing room and noticed Dakota was talking on the phone. Dakota didn't see him, so she kept on talking.

"I can't believe I got Sonny to break up with Chad!" Dakota said ecstatically into her phone. Chad's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? You did what now?" Dakota turned around and her jaw dropped as well.

"Macy, I'm gonna have to call you back…" Dakota pressed the end button on her phone. "Chad, Chad, Chad, I was just…"

"Telling one of your friends a cruel and evil way to get me insanely upset?"

"Well… I was just… and…"

"Oh missy, you better explain every little detail or else I am going to go talk to your father!"

"NO! NOT DADDY!" Chad nodded his head. "Ok… I'll tell you…" Dakota said dreadfully. Chad crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"I knew you two were dating, and I didn't want you to be with anyone but me. Especially, I didn't want you to be with Munroe and…" Chad cleared his throat, still crossing his arms, wanting her to say the first name of his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Sonny…"

"Proceed,"

"…and so I told her that if she didn't break up with you, then I would tell my dad to fire you… because I knew she really cared about you and didn't want you to lose your job because you really cared for it too…"

"But didn't I tell her the other day…" Chad mumbled, almost talking to himself. Once he noticed Dakota was looking at him, he smiled and said, "Sorry, go on…"

"So that's really it. But after she broke up with you, she ran out of the room crying." Chad smiled.

"Really? So she really didn't want to break up with me?"

"No… I'm sorry Chad. I was just…"

"Jealous, evil, manipulative, greedy…"

"Yes, yes, I get it…"

"Alright, now come with me so we can go settle this,"  
"Ok…" They both walked out of the room, towards the So Random! stage. On the way there, they could hear the cast rehearsing. Once they arrived, Chad sent Dakota to go get Sonny.

"Sonny, that's not the line!" Tawni reassured Sonny after the fourth time she couldn't get the line.

"Sorry, I am just a little upset right now… I'm not having a good day…" Tawni was about to say something, but then Dakota entered.

"Sonny, I need to speak with you now! Come here!"

"Dakota, what could you take from me now?" Sonny said coldly.

"Dakota, what could you take from me now?" Chad overheard Sonny say. _Wow, was she really upset or what? _Chad thought.

"It's not what I am taking away from you, it's what I'm giving you…" Dakota said. Sonny sighed.

"Oh alright, give me a minute guys…" Her cast members nodded and went on with the sketch.

Sonny and Dakota walked out of the set to see only Chad, standing there with a smile on his face.

"Chad?" Sonny asked. "What are you doing here? Don't you really, really hate me?" Chad knelt down to reach the eyes of Dakota.

"Well Dakota here got caught talking on the phone about her master plan. She described it to me. Sonny, why would you break us apart for my job, you promised…" Chad got up from his kneeling position.

"Well, I know it's really important to you, so I just really didn't want you to lose it…"

"But Sonny, didn't I just tell you the other day that you and our relationship were more important than me and my Mack Falls?"

"Well, I guess so but…" Chad put a finger to her lips.

"But nothing Sonny, what you did for me, was… was… amazing."

"Really? Why would you say that?"

"Because, apparently it really hurt you to do it considering that you mumbled under your breath like a thousand times, 'I can't do this'. And, you got me really mad at you, which makes it worse for you…"

"But what about you? You were…"

"Shhh… don't worry about me… it's over now, let's just forget that it ever happened…" Chad and Sonny smiled, looking into each other's eyes. Noticing that everything was resolved, Dakota slowly inched away, trying not to get into trouble.

"STOP!" Chad yelled, still looking into Sonny's eyes. Dakota came back. Chad knelt down once again to be face to face with Dakota.

"Look, what you did was…"

"Chad, just let her go, its fine… for now…" Chad sighed.

"Oh alright, you can go Dakota…"

"Bye Chad," Dakota said kissing him on the cheek. Dakota merrily skipped away. Chad got up. Sonny raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it wasn't the same…" Chad leaned towards Sonny for a kiss. Sonny leaned forward as well, and they started to kiss. Just then, Tawni walked into the hall.

"Sonny, what's taking you so…" Tawni's eyes widened, jaw dropped, and she gasped. Chad and Sonny broke apart and looked at Tawni, with innocent looks.

"G…guys… get in here!" Tawni said. Both Sonny and Chad took hands and looked at each other.

"Do you wanna run for it?" Chad whispered to Sonny. Sonny nodded. It a split second, Chad and Sonny dashed away from the hallway, hand in hand. Right when they left, the rest of the cast came into the hall.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Sonny…Chad…kissing…running away…get them!" With that statement, they all ran the same way Chad and Sonny did.

It was about 15 minutes later, but Chad and Sonny were finally caught by the rest of the So Random! cast. Still panting from running so much, Tawni finally said some words.

"Do…you guys…want to explain…what's going on here?" Chad and Sonny looked at each other. Chad nodded, gesturing that they should finally tell them.

"For the past month, Chad and I have been going out…" The whole cast gasped.

"Why wouldn't you tell us sooner?" Nico asked.

"Well, we were thinking about it, but…" Chad said.

"It was too hard to do…" Sonny finished.

"Ok… well I think we should just let them be, there's not stopping love…" Grady stated. Sonny smiled.

"Thank you Grady!" Sonny went up and hugged Grady.

"No problem Sonny!" Sonny and Grady broke apart. Sonny walked back over to Chad.

"Ok, I guess we can all agree on this right? As long as Sonny stays on So Random!," Zora said.

"Always!" Sonny said. The rest of the cast agreed.

"Ok, let's just continue on with rehearsal, come on Sonny…" Tawni said. The rest of the cast walked away. When they all left, Sonny and Chad hugged.

"That was so much easier to say then I thought it would be!" Sonny said, kind of joking from where this all started. Chad smiled and hugged Sonny again.

"Ok, I'll see you later Sonny, I uh… I kind of… love you…" Chad said.

"Really Chad? You…love…me?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do… and I always will. I still did when I thought you broke up with me."

"Awww… I really love you too Chad and I always will!" Sonny and Chad kissed. But right then, Dakota walked by.

"Really? Right when I walk by!" Dakota screamed. Sonny laughed with her arm around Chad.

"I'll see you later…" Sonny kissed Chad on the cheek and walked away.

Marta came running up to Chad.

"Hey, Chad, you know how you said that you were dating someone, but you broke up with them? Do you want to maybe, go out sometime?" Chad sighed.

"Sorry Marta, I've been there, I've done that, and I have never been where I am right now, in love…" Chad said to Marta. And with that, he walked away.


End file.
